The Cinnamon Challenge
by FluffyCanada123
Summary: Romano decides to do the cinnamon challenge with unexpected results. Slight RomanoxCanada. T for Romano.


**This is for the Challenge Challenge! In this Matthew is visiting Alfred and Romano lives with Mattie. Slight CanadaxRomano. Mild cursing (Romano). Thanks for reading!**

Romano set the video camera on the table in front of the counter facing him. Mathew had been bugging him to make a video of him doing the cinnamon challenge for months and Romano had just relented. He only got to speak to Matthew once a day on phone ever since Matthew left for his trip the bastard was wasting time bugging him about the challenge (apparently his brother did it and it was hilariously cute or some imbecilic other thing.) Romano didn't really see what all the fuss was about. He wasn't about to let some dumb ass spice defeat him, dammit! He set the cinnamon on the counter and went over the spoon drawer. He frowned.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what size spoon to use?! The bastard didn't bother to tell him during one of his numerous rants." Romano muttered angrily under his breath. Whatever. Just to prove he wasn't a coward, he took the biggest spoon in the drawer, a black soup ladle. Romano stalked back over the counter and slammed the ladle on the counter.

"You better make sure this is well worth my time you bastard!" He directed his angry comment at the camera. "I have better things to do than partake in some dumb ass challenge!" (Of course, when Matthew was gone Romano generally just sat around the house moping but he didn't need know. Have to keep up appearances and all that.) He grabbed the bottle and swiftly filled the ladle up to the brim. Wait a second… Romano looked closely at the cinnamon bottle and realized that almost all the of contents had filled the ladle. Oops. Maybe he had gotten too big of a spoon. But he was a man dammit! He could take a little extra!

Romano lifted the spoon cautiously; looking at it like it was going to bite him. Again he felt a flicker of uncertainty that maybe Matthew was tricking him and it was going to end up going horribly wrong. Romano shook his head decisively and decided Matthew was too nice to do that to him. Of course, there was the one time with the coke and mentos… Romano glared at the camera and said, "If I am in any way harmed by this I will take a flight to America and murder your ass."

Without any more debating Romano tipped his head back and poured the contents on the spoon into his mouth. When it was all in his mouth he tried to swallow it but found he could not. Romano's eyes widened in panic as his found he couldn't breathe or swallow the damn cinnamon. He frantically grabbed his throat and tried to swallow the cinnamon to no avail.

When he found he could no longer keep it in his mouth he let out a small cough and his eyes widened. A small cloud of cinnamon had flew from his mouth. Soon he was coughing clouds of cinnamon into the air, filling the space around him with cinnamon particles.

Oh god, the _pain._ Romano felt like his lungs were going to explode. The kitchen was swimming in ocean of unshed tears in his eyes. He honestly thought he was going to die. Liquid! He needed something to ease this eternal pain straight from the pits of hell. Romano grabbed the closest to him, a bottle of Coca-Cola. He hastily twisted open the lid started chugging the bottle.

Romano immediately spat all the coke on the counter as he felt more excruciating pain in his throat. To say that didn't work would've been the understatement of the century. He was now bent over in front of the counter trying desperately to hack up all the cinnamon in his mouth and stop the burning in his throat. Even Hellfire would have been preferable to this, Romano thought grimly.

Black spots began to crowd his vision and Romano felt himself fall to the floor. So this is what the end felt like, Romano thought. He was about to succumb to unconsciousness when he realized he didn't want to die now. No like this. Never like this. Adrenaline burst into Romano and he scrambled to feet and ran to the sink. He stuck his head under faucet and began to greedily gulp the cold delicious water.

But it wasn't enough to stop the fire burning in Romano's throat. He cast his gaze around wildly searching for a better water source. Romano's eyes landed on the fish tank sitting innocently in the corner. He wobbled over the fish tank and stuck his whole head in, sucking all the water in mouth… And immediately yanked it back out so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if he whiplash. Romano had forgotten that Matthew hadn't cleaned his fish tank in months.

Romano suppressed the urge to puke his guts all over the kitchen floor and ran around the kitchen trying to find another _drinkable _water source. He knocked over all the pots and pans, appliances, glasses, etc, in his haste to find more water. A thought struck him. The hose! Romano dived out of the window and grabbed the long tube. The water now spraying into his month eventually eased his pain enough that he was able to form coherent thoughts. The only one his mind though was, _I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SONOFABITCH!_


End file.
